The Pandorica Opens 003
by jarjar110011
Summary: The Doctor uses the pandorica in a creative way


The Pandorica opens...

"No obviously not that one!" he uttered as she pulled on the green wire underneath the control console.

"The one beside it!" followed

She reached for the red one instead

"Yes! There we go!" He said with a mock sense of happiness.

"Why are we doing this again Doctor?" Clara asked

"Like if it's sooooo important don't you think that it'd be on a map somewhere? Like you don't have to make it so hard to find!"

She asked honestly

"My dear Clara, one does not simply mark the most dangerous thing in the universe on a map." he replied

She understood and went back to cutting the red wire.

He had been trying to fix the machine that would let him find the thing that he had been seeking for such a long time.

The Pandorica.

He wanted it to take its technology to see if he could use it to make the Tardis a little stronger. He wanted to see if he could

make the Tardis that much more indestructible after the whole bow of the ship through the wall thing.

Well, he also wanted it because who wouldn't want the thing that literally started the heartbeat of the universe a second time?!

He was tinkering with buttons and eventually he saw a little red light come on the screen.

"Yes! Finally!" he exclaimed making his satisfaction apparent

"Oh Oh did you find it Doctor!?" Clara asked as soon as his words left his mouth.

"Yes!" he said as he pulled a lever on the main control console

"And were going to go find it!" he said as the Tardis started to make the sound that she knew all too well.

"So what exactly does this Pandora box do?!" she asked suddenly becoming very curious and somewhat concerned after remembering

that he said "THE MOST DANGEROUS THING IN THE UNIVERSE"

"The 'Pandorica'" he corrected "And well it is known for doing three things. The first being holding the most dangerous thing in

all of the universe. The second, starting the universe again with 'Big Bang 2' and lastly, having a really cool name."

he listed

"Is having a cool name really that important?" she asked slightly confused about whether he was being serious or not

"Oh my dear Clara of course! Think of this: the name Human doesn't make anyone scared because of how it sounds. People are scared

of this planet because of how stupid you all are not because of your name. On the other hand, races like the Daleks and the Time-Lords have

'Cool" names that make people scared to even hear them. If you want to make the thing you made seem scary, give it a cool name."

He explained half seriously, half sarcastically.

"Wait-" she shot after a few more seconds of thinking "if it has the most dangerous thing in the universe in it then why are

we going to go get it? wont taking it apart let whatever is inside out?" she asked now quite alarmed

"Well here's where it gets a little ironic," he said almost laughing "I'm about to break into the prison that was built for me. All

of the races that have ever hated me or that i have ever won against worked together in order to build a box in which to keep the

most feared thing in the universe, me."

"When has locking the Doctor in a box ever worked?" he jokingly asked himself before she could reply.

"Oh well at least i know that now i'm the one locked in a room with the most dangerous thing in the universe" she said feeling

relieved that she was no longer going into certain death.

"Though come to think of it, it did almost work with this one" he said almost discouraged

"ahh here we are" he said as the both of them could start to hear the sound of the breaks on the tardis making that wheezing

sound.

The Tardis came to a stop and they both ran over to the doors and opened them.

One problem.

They could see the Pandorica but it was in a cage.

"Now isn't that a little dumb?" the doctor said in the voice he always uses when someone does something stupid "Putting the

universe's strongest box in a cage?" he said mockingly "Its impenetrable for a reason." he continued.

They crept down the hallway towards the door of the cage that held the Pandorica.

Clara was walking ahead of the Doctor and that's when he realised something, he could see her panties!

She was wearing the iconic red dress that made her look so hot but for some reason today he could see the lines of her panties!

He tried to conceal his realization but let out a small gasp when he saw them.

Clara turned around "are you okay Doctor?" she asked

"Oh yes Clara just fine. let's keep moving" he replied

She turned around and kept walking.

He couldn't stop looking at her bum and it was starting to turn him on. All he wanted was to reach forward and grab her bum but

he hadn't worked up the confidence yet. He wanted to know where she got that dress so that he could go back and thank whoever

gave it to her. He also wanted to find where she got those panties...

And that's when it hit him, he could use the Pandorica for his own purposes.

He figured out a few days before that he could in fact change the internal layout of the pandorica simply by thinking about

how he wanted it to look as he approached it. He had found that it in fact had a telepathic schematic circuit built in!

Put in so that if the guard ever needed to change the internal layout to better contain the Doctor so that they didn't have to

risk him escaping and could manipulate the inside, from the outside.

He started to think.

'I know that Clara likes being tied up but what about locked up?'

He started to imagine what the new internal layout for the Pandorica would be in order to contain his companion.

He knew that the system would find a way automatically but-

They were at the bars.

"What do we do Doctor? We don't have a key!" She said tugging on the door

"Ah well, maybe this will help?!" he said as he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket

He pointed and pushed the little button causing the lock to spring open.

"Whoever put this box down here couldn't even bother to deadlock the door? Probably humans..." he said as he swung the door open

They started to walk towards to and as they got closer the sides of the box began to glow blue. He could feel the inside starting

to change.

As soon as they reached it the Doctor extended a hand and touched it.

It started to open.

On the inside instead of having a chair like there was when the Doctor himself was locked inside, well there was still a chair but

the legs and arms of the prisoner would he held outward and the upper body would be angled back.

Clara saw the chair and seemed confused...

"Doctor, why would someone try and keep a prisoner in a chair like this? It doesn't seem like a very prison kind of chair. In fact, if

you ask me, it's kind of hot." She said with her voice shifting from curious to sexy by the end of the sentence

"Well have a seat Ms. Oswald." he said. Knowing in his head exactly what was going to happen.

She sat on the chair

As soon as she sat down he thought 'now' and just like that, restraints sprang from nowhere and before she could move, her arms,

legs, and hips had been fastened to the chair!

"AHHHHH Doctor! Help me!" she screamed as soon as she realized what was going on.

"My dear i'm afraid, it's Master now" he said in a sexy voice

"This isn't funny let me out!" she begged

"I am free to do with my property as a wish" "If i want to tie you down i can, i own you remember?" he said

"Now sit back and relax! It's going to be a while before i'm back" he said as he went and checked a control panel on the wall

"Oh and who am i again?" he asked before stepping out of the large metal cube

By this point she was so excited because being locked up by the doctor was secretly what she always wanted. She wanted him to call

her his property, make her call him master. Because after all, he is her owner.

"My owner, my master." she said

"Good now sit tight! Not like you could move if you wanted to anyway!" he said turning to leave

"Yes master." she said as the doors closed.

The second that the two walls closed, her prison was plunged into darkness.

"Now to get this thing out of here" he said very pleased with himself.

He started to walk back to the Tardis and started to seriously ask himself how he was possibly going to get the Pandorica out of

that basement...

He walked back through the blue doors and went up to the control console and that's when it hit him.

"That's how!" he said

He flipped a switch on the control console that had a small plaque that read "Transporter"

"pays to be the most technologically advanced race in the history of the universe!" he said as he saw the pandorica start to

materialize on the lower floor of the control room.

"There we go" he snapped his fingers and pulled the lever sending the Tardis off to some far away planet.

While the tardis took them through space towards their destination the doctor turned on something special. When he checked the

control panel before closing the doors he also activated a feature that he didn't even know was present in the pandorica. The

Camera.

Oh yes, the last thing that the Daleks decided to put in was an invisible camera to be able to see their enemy slowly go insane.

He turned it on but the lights did not come on. Not this camera didn't need light. It was after all, invisible. It could see in

the dark.

There she was.

Restrained.

Tied down.

Helpless.

The restraints covered her arms from her wrists to her shoulders completely immobilizing them. Bent slabs of metal were around

her calves like a handcuff that stretched from her knees to her ankles. Three metal bars came around the chair. One, across her

waist and one around each of her legs completely immobilizing her pelvis. Her head was free to move but that's about all that

could move.

He saw her hands moving and her head swinging back and forth as she struggled but the restraints wouldn't give. The greatest

prison in the universe, definitely some of the best restraints.

Watching his companion struggle excited him. He could feel his cock starting to harden in his pants.

Just when he thought that the middle of nowhere couldn't come fast enough, they arrived. He landed the tardis in the forest

on some newborn planet. No one around to worry about.

He landed the Tardis and started to make his way down to the Pandorica.

He walked towards the box and he could feel his cock getting even harder. 'This is going to be fun' he thought as he got

closer and closer.

He extended his hand and touched the metal sides of the cube prompting it to start opening.

The doors started to open.

Slowly revealing the pitch black prison that Clara had been trapped in for the last hour.

He walked up behind her as the chair faced away from the doorway and stood behind her.

"Oh Doct-" her words were cut short by a sharp tug to her hair.

"What do you call me?!" the Doctor asked pulling her hair

"Master!" she yelled shocked by the slight pain "I'm sorry master!" she said

"Better" he said releasing her brown hair.

He walked around to the control panel and the lights came on after he pushed a few buttons.

He sat on his companion's lap straddling her and spoke:

"It wasn't easy to find this thing. Do you like the restraints" he asked

"Yes master" she replied clearly turned on.

He leaned in and the two of them kissed violently. Their tongues meeting and their faces becoming covered in saliva.

The doctor sensed her arousal and backed off.

"Now i need to warm my property up a bit more before the main course." he said

he walked over and touched the control panel causing the doors to close and lock.

"No matter how loud you screaming nothing in the universe will be able to hear it. Well thats except for your master,

me." he said in a naughty tone.

He started to take his bowtie and jacket off and she started to struggle against the restraints.

"Oh Clara, those are the strongest restraints in the universe, stop struggling or i'll have to turn on the other features."

he warned

She ceased moving.

He unbuttoned his shirt and then stopped.

"Let's see if we can get that dress off of you" he said in a very naughty tone.

He walked over and undid her boots and threw them aside freeing her feet.

He loved her feet. They were so young and tight and her perfect little toes made him so happy.

He played with her feet a bit making sure that she knew that she was turning him on.

"These feet turn me on so much!" he stopped touching them and brought his face close to hers "Good thing i own them..."

he said in a sexy voice.

He started kissing her and his hands started to run down her legs lighting them on fire from wanting

to be touched so long. He started to make his way down her chin and he got to her neck where he nibbled lightly at first

but, quickly escalated.

She moaned.

After a few nibbles he started sucking harder leaving red marks where his lips were. He was marking his property and was

making sure that anyone who saw her knew, she belonged to someone, him.

After that he went back to the control panel and said:

"Now for the fun part"

he clicked a few buttons and the restraints holding her to the chair separated from the chair and pulled her into a spread

standing position.

The chair disappeared as though it was never there and the restraints seemed to be getting looser.

"I'm going to let you out but when i do, you're going to get naked for me. Understand?" he half asked, half commanded

"Yes master" she said

"Good girl"

He pressed a button on the control panel and the restrains opened letting her free and eventually disappearing into a

box in the wall.

"You heard me, get on with it" he commanded

She started to take her dress off. She took it off slowly so as to make sure that the teasing went both ways.

She undid the zipper and slowly let it drop to the ground revealing her underwear. Her panties were black and lace

with a matching bra that made her look incredibly hot.

"Oh what a naughty little girl! Covered in lace!" he exclaimed clearly excited

"Yes master, just for you" she replied as she started to unhook her bra

Click

It fell to the floor and she moved on to her panties. She started sliding them down her hips and legs very very

slowly making sure to tease the Doctor. They hit the ground leaving her completely naked.

"There you go master" she said

"Now my turn" he said as he stared at her naked body

He started by taking his shirt all the way off and then started on his pants. Moving slowly.

He got his pants off and started to walk towards her.

He grabbed her wrists and shoved her against one of the walls of the pandorica and started kissing her violently. His

lips on hers, his tongue falling into her mouth. The two of them were kissing as though they were two animals who had not

seen each other in a long, long time. They both loved it.

He kept kissing her but started to make his way down her neck to her chest. He kissed every square inch of her making

sure that no spot went un-kissed and the did it. He started sucking on one of her nipples making her moan loudly. She

couldn't help but moan at the pleasure that having the Doctor suck her nipples was giving her. He continued kissing her

and moved across her chest to her other breast. He pulled her other nipple into his mouth and he could feel her hips

starting to move.

He finished sucking on her nipples and started to make his way back up to her mouth kissing her and looking her

straight in the eye.

"Naughty naughty girl, you turn me on so much!" he said in between kisses

"Now you get spanked!" he said as he spun her around and gave her left butt cheek a firm smack.

"Oh!" she said surprised

"Hands on the wall legs spread!" he commanded

"Yes master!" she complied almost instantly

Smack smack smack

He smacked her bum a few more times noticing that she would jump with every hit. He stuck with mild strikes so as to

only turn her lovely backside a light shade of pink instead of the normal scarlet red she was used to. He continued

spanking her just a little bit and then turned her around. He stared her in the eyes and started kissing her slowly

and lightly. As he kissed her he let his hand slide down into her slit making her hips move. His finger dancing in

between her lips feeling her wetness.

This time he was just going to give more pleasure than punishment.

"wait here a second" he said as he walked back over to the control panel and summoned a padded table in the middle of the

room.

"There we go" he said

He shoved her onto the table and started kissing her lightly while pleasuring her making sure that she was in a state of bliss

every second of it.

She started to moan and move her hips as his hands got faster. She reached up and pulled his cock out, wanting to return

the favor. She started stroking and the two of them were now kissing and making the other feel amazing.

They both started moaning and moving their bodies as they got to the edge. They both went over at the same time screaming at

the sensations pulsing through their bodies. They kept kissing for minutes after and finally when they stopped and pulled

their faces apart, they were both still panting.

"That was amazing Doctor!" she said somehow still out of breath

"Oh yes Clara, yes it was" he replied.

They hugged and kissed some more and then the Doctor walked over and pressed his hand up against the wall causing the walls to

part and the doors to open.

"To the shower then?" he said sticking out his hand for his companion to follow.

"absolutely" she said as she got up and ran towards him

As they walked out of the Pandorica its doors close automatically making a satisfying clunk when they finally met.

"You know Doctor, i'd like to use the pandorica a little more." she said in a mostly happy but also a little naughty tone

"Absolutely my dear, absolutely." he answered giving her bum one more light smack

They shared a shower to cleanse their bodies and at the end shared a long loving kiss.

They finished the night by watching what humans called a "movie"

"bit of an odd name. But, you are humans after all" he said somewhat sarcastically running his fingers through his companions

hair.

"You're adorable you know that?" she said as she snuggled up to him.

"adorable? the most dangerous thing in the universe? adorable?" he asked quite confused

"Thats you!" Clara replied

The two of them dozed off and the doctor woke up in a somewhat of a tight situation the next morning...

End Chapter 3


End file.
